


Chante, petit barde

by Elenwe12



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Entre le personnage et le fandom je pense que vous savez à quoi vous en tenir, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenwe12/pseuds/Elenwe12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu cours après ton destin petit barde et tu te précipites vers le fracas des flammes et des ténèbres. Nous le savons bien, petit barde, car nous tissons la tapisserie de ta vie et nos fils sont ceux du sang et de la trahison. Dis-nous donc, petit barde, quel est ce cauchemar ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chante, petit barde

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sing little bard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038467) by [Elenwe12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenwe12/pseuds/Elenwe12)



> Disclaimer: Evidemment rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la Tolkien Estate et compagnie, vous connaissez la chanson.

**.**

Le ciel est noir comme un encrier se déversant impitoyablement sur un parchemin ruiné. Quelques rais de lumière le trouent avec difficulté. Points minuscules. Inutiles. La Nuit est partout, pénètre même dans les esprits, engloutit les pensées, inonde les cœurs de son encre néfaste.

La colère règne. La peur. Des émotions jusqu'à alors inconnues des Elfes au Pays Bienheureux. Quelle lumière viendra désormais les éclairer ?

Une voix les appelle dans les ténèbres. Des torches sont allumées. Les ténèbres et le feu. Tu ne connaissais rien de tout cela, petit barde. Regarde-les pourtant. Regarde de tes yeux de braise les flammes danser au cœur de l'obscurité. Regarde l'ombre que les flambeaux projettent sur les visages. Regarde petit barde, voilà ton avenir.

Ecoute ton père parler, petit barde. Laisse ses paroles pénétrer ton cœur brûlant. Et lorsqu'il sera temps de promettre, bondis avec tes frères. Brandis ton épée avec eux. Contemple le reflet fuyant des flammes sur vos lames, sur vos visages. Prononce, toi aussi, le Serment terrible. Ton cœur ne doit pas faiblir petit barde. Regarde comme les ténèbres et le feu se marient bien sur notre tapisserie. Ne veux-tu pas en faire tes couleurs ?

Si seulement tu pouvais te réveiller. Comme tu souhaiterais que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

.

Oh, bien sûr, il ne fallait pas verser le sang. Mais quel autre choix avais-tu, prince en exil ? Tu as promis après tout, comme les autres. Tu ne peux faiblir maintenant. Le sang inonde le beau port des Teleri, éclabousse d'écarlate les si blancs navires. N'est-ce pas poétique petit barde ? Ne pourrais-tu pas en faire une chanson ?

Non, comment le pourrais-tu ? N'est-ce pas le sang de tes frères qui est répandu ? Comment pourrais-tu chanter l'horreur de votre crime ? Mais il fallait le faire, tu n'as pas eu le choix. Et nous ajoutons notre premier fil rouge à la tapisserie de ta vie. Ce ne sera pas le dernier, tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas petit barde ?

Ferme les yeux, petit barde, pour ne plus voir le sang tâchant tes mains autrefois si nobles. Peut-être que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve. Ferme les yeux.

.

Comme les flammes étaient belles ce soir-là ! Comme elles montèrent haut dans le ciel ! Tu ne peux détacher ton regard de l'immense brasier. Des si beaux bateaux blancs noyés dans un océan de flammes et de fumée. Feu et ténèbres mêlés, encore. Nous te l'avions dit, traître à tes frères, ces deux fils vont devenir le cœur de notre tapisserie. Pourquoi donc t'étonner ? Au fond, ne voudrais-tu pas, toi aussi, brûler ?

Ton frère aîné se tient à l'écart, il ne veut pas voir brûler les cygnes. Mais toi, petit barde, tu ne peux en détourner ton regard. Halluciné. Captivé par ces flammes, tel un papillon nocturne se débattant de ses trop fragiles ailes pour échapper à son terrible destin. Oh oui, tu es bien un fils de Fëanor, petit barde !

Pourquoi se boucher les oreilles, petit barde ? Rien ne peut couvrir le fracas crépitant du brasier qui résonne si fort en ton cœur. Dis-nous, crois-tu encore pouvoir te réveiller ?

.

Tu es seul, roi minable. Que peux-tu donc faire désormais ? Ton père est mort (englouti dans une flamme ! Qu'il fut admirable Fëanor ! Brûlant d'un tel feu que rien ne resta de son corps ! Pas même des cendres, dispersées par le vent…), pleure petit barde. Ton frère aîné a été capturé (bien sûr, il aurait dû se méfier ! L'Ennemi avait surgi d'un seul coup ! Fondu sur lui comme une flamme cruelle, traître ! Et son frère avait disparu...), qu'as-tu donc fait petit barde ?

Que fais-tu encore là à pleurer ? Ne devrais-tu pas aller le délivrer ? Non, tu connais les tromperies de Morgoth ! Tu sais qu'il ne te rendra pas ton frère. Dans ton cœur, tu pries pour qu'il soit mort, n'est-ce pas petit barde ? Ses souffrances à lui auront cessées alors que vous autres devez continuer à brûler, toujours.

Mais le remords te ronge, petit barde. Tu le vois dans les yeux de tes autres frères. Tu ne devrais pas être roi, petit barde. Que crois-tu donc faire ? Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait te libérer de ce fardeau.

Redresse la tête, petit barde. N'as-tu pas fait ton choix ?

Tu es seul, petit barde. Oh, comme tu voudrais redevenir un petit enfant et te blottir dans les bras de tes parents comme après un mauvais rêve.

.

Pourras-tu te pardonner cet abandon, frère indigne ? Tu contemples le corps brisé par les tourments de ton frère. La flamme qui l'habitait autrefois semble éteinte, mouchée par la noirceur de votre Ennemi. Oh, comme tu regrettes petit barde. Mais il est trop tard pour cela, regarde donc ce corps mutilé. Peut-être aurais-tu pu le sauver…

L'aube qui se lève ne t'apporte plus aucune joie. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas chanté petit barde ? Trop longtemps sans doute. Mais que pourrais-tu donc raconter ? Tous tes gestes sont empreints de traîtrise, de morts, de sang. Tais-toi donc, petit barde.

Tu étouffes des mots qui emplissent ta gorge, un cri muet t'habite et se reflète dans tes yeux, nous le voyons petit barde. Mais la fin de ton cauchemar ne sera pas la mort, petit barde. Tu dois te réveiller.

.

Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire, piètre seigneur elfe ? Ton château perdu, tes terres ravagées, forcé de trouver refuge chez ton frère. Tu as dû fuir devant les flammes, n'est-ce pas ? Les hordes de Morgoth étaient bien trop nombreuses et les Cracheurs de Feu trop puissants.

Quelle ironie ! Fils de Fëanor, tu as été vaincu par le feu ! Ne ris-tu pas de cela toi aussi ?

Non bien sûr. Car tu as ouvert la brèche pour la Terre du Milieu, petit barde. Et tes frères ont dû fuir eux aussi, à cause de ta faiblesse. Piètre déroute pour les si fiers fils de Fëanor. Ton frère aîné a tenu bon lui. Que n'es-tu pas aussi fort que lui, petit barde ?

Tu te souviens, petit barde. Comme il te consolait toujours après un mauvais rêve. C'est pour cela, n'est-ce pas (tu peux nous le dire à nous qui tissons ta tapisserie), que tu as trouvé refuge chez lui.

.

Dis-nous, prince déchu, quel goût a donc la traîtrise ? Oh comme cela était prévisible. Pourquoi donc ne vous êtes-vous pas méfiés ? Sûrs que vous étiez de la victoire ! Errez maintenant, vous les si fiers fils de Fëanor, car vous avez tout perdu.

A quoi penses-tu donc petit barde ? Aux corps des elfes et des humains fauchés par la mort et que vous avez sans doute écrasé dans votre retraite ? Au regard brillant d'espoir de vos alliés alors que le signal de la bataille était donné ? Ou aux yeux vides du cadavre de ton jeune page ? Dis-nous petit barde. Penses-tu à l'homme que tu as tué de tes propres mains pour le punir de sa duperie ? Es-tu satisfait de cette mort ? Pour une fois, tu n'as pas honte du sang trop rouge qui t'éclabousses, n'est-ce pas petit barde ?

Sa mort n'empêcha pas votre défaite pourtant. Où était donc Fingon ? Pourquoi ne donnait-il pas le signal ? Tu comprends maintenant petit barde, Fingon ne vous donnera plus jamais aucun signal. Oh, comme tout cela est amer.

Et les corps sont entassés en une immense colline par les orcs et vous fuyez loin de ce champ de bataille. Vous n'avez plus rien, petit barde, la fin est-elle déjà là pour vous ? Vos tapisseries sont recouvertes de trop de pourpre, bientôt nous manquerons de fils.

Tu aimerais que le cauchemar cesse petit barde, tu voudrais ouvrir les yeux et ne plus voir de morts.

.

Pourquoi alors ce massacre, prince félon ? Comme le sang coula, versé par vos lames insatisfaites. Tu vois encore les flammes du Serment dans ton épée, tu te souviens des mots si durs prononcés au cœur de la nuit. Et tu frappes, petit barde, tu frappes.

Tu souhaites que le sang cesse de marquer ainsi ta vie. Mais tu ne pourras jamais racheter l'écarlate qui imprègne déjà ta tapisserie. Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir un jour oublier tant de violence petit barde ?

Comme tes frères te ressemblent. Tu crois voir des reflets déformés de toi-même. Comme si vous n'étiez que les fragments d'un même miroir brisé il y a déjà longtemps. Mais ces fragments-là sont morts, tu le sais petit barde. Pourquoi es-tu triste ? Pensais-tu vraiment que votre traitrise n'aurait pas de prix ?

Tu es bien naïf petit barde. Nous pensions que tu avais compris. Tu dois aller jusqu'au bout du rêve petit barde. Quel autre moyen as-tu de te réveiller ?

.

Trois Silmarils étincelants. Tel était votre héritage. La quête de votre vie. L'éclat derrière votre si noir Serment.

Trois Massacres Fratricides. Telle fut votre marque sur le monde. Sanglante.

Oh, comme l'ironie vous convient, fils hallucinés courant après des chimères.

Vous apportez le feu dans le si beau Refuge. Vous éclaboussez la nuit de sang. Comme tout cela est parfait, votre vie entière consumée dans cette attaque. Peu vous importe que le sang soit celui d'innocents.

Bien sûr, vous ne le faites qu'à regret. Vous n'avez pas eu le choix. S'ils vous avaient rendus le Silmaril, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Mais voilà, le Silmaril ne vous a pas été rendu.

Et l'oiseau blanc s'élève dans les cieux alors que le Refuge brûle et que vous fuyez, encore. Vous n'êtes plus que deux désormais. Les jumeaux sont partis. Ils ont brûlés, eux aussi.

Peut-être te réveilleras-tu lorsque le soleil se lèvera, petit barde.

.

Il avait cherché les enfants longtemps, toute la nuit, dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Voulant racheter l'ultime infamie de son frère. Mais nul ne put les trouver et les deux garçons abandonnés disparurent des mémoires.

Mais pas de celle de ton frère, tu le sais.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela que ces deux enfants-là te semblent si familiers. Que tu voudrais les aimer (et pourtant, ce sont des otages !) et oublier enfin votre vie de souffrance. Pourras-tu chanter pour eux, père rêvé ? Mais que pourrais-tu donc leur dire ? N'as-tu pas tué leur famille ?

Pourtant… les yeux gris de ces enfants t'hypnotisent. Tu vois une lumière dans ces yeux. Peut-être pourront-ils te sauver de tes propres ténèbres, petit barde.

Oh, comme tu voudrais y croire. Ne serait-ce pas là un beau rêve, petit barde ?

.

Tu avais raison bien sûr. La guerre était terminée, quel besoin aviez-vous de vous lancer dans une dernière bataille ? Tu le sais bien toi, pauvre aveuglé, que les Ténèbres sont la trame sur laquelle ont été tissées vos vies. Vous auriez pu briser votre Serment, vous avez eu une chance. Juste un petit parjure de plus, une dernière traîtrise. Comme cela aurait été aisé.

Mais tu n'as pas voulu renier la promesse faite à ton père, petit barde. Tu n'as pas voulu décevoir le dernier frère qu'il te restait, celui que tu avais abandonné (oh, comme tu regrettes !).

Et maintenant tu fuis. Cours donc petit barde, cours ! Tu ne pourras échapper au feu qui te dévore la main. Indigne de ton héritage ! Une déception de plus…

Ton frère brûle, tu le sais ! Il se consume, comme votre père. Pas d'une flamme aussi forte, non bien sûr. Il s'est jeté dans le cœur d'un brasier, tu le sais, petit barde. Se donnant la mort, lui qui devait vivre pour toujours. Ris-tu de cette ironie maintenant, petit barde ?

Cours petit barde. Cours donc jusqu'à la fin de ton rêve.

.

La mer s'étend devant toi, couvrant nos voix de ses rugissements furieux. Au-delà se trouve le Bonheur tu le sais. Tes frères t'y attendent, toi seul dois encore les rejoindre. Mais tes jambes tremblent, misérable barde. Tu ne peux retourner à Valinor après tant de crimes, tu as bien trop peur.

Le Silmaril te brûle la main. Que vas-tu faire maintenant petit barde ? Ton esprit se délite, nous le savons. A quoi penses-tu donc ? Dis-le nous, petit barde, nous ne pouvons te comprendre dans ta folie.

Ce fut un magnifique lancé. Le Silmaril vola haut dans les airs, parti loin, si loin. Cherchait-il à atteindre le Pays Bienheureux ? Il s'abîma au cœur des flots.

Tu ris maintenant, petit barde ! Un rire dément, misérable, effrayé, douloureux. Quelle ironie que cette vie. Tant de traîtrises et de meurtres pour finir dans le fond des océans. Tu ris au dénouement de cette tragédie.

Notre tapisserie n'est pas achevée pourtant petit barde. Il te faut chanter maintenant. Bien sûr, ta main est brûlée, bien sûr ta voix est cassée. Chante petit barde, chante pourtant ! Toi seul peux raconter votre admirable chute.

Tu n'as jamais rêvé petit barde. Ouvre les yeux, il n'y a jamais eu que la réalité pour t'entourer.

Regarde comme les ténèbres t'entourent. La Nuit Eternelle a toujours fait partie de votre vie. Depuis ce terrible soir au ciel d'encre et aux torches enflammées. Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas petit barde ?

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, ça c'est fait...
> 
> C'est décousu et ça n'a pas franchement de sens, je sais. C'était censé être du point de vue des servantes de Vairë qui tissent les tapisseries mais au final, je crois que j'ai plutôt dérivé vers l'expression des conflits intérieurs de Maglor. Je sais pas trop. Enfin. J'espère que ça vous aura plus tout de même! :)


End file.
